those who sent from heaven
by ARIEL22
Summary: first time firs time. i always thought vash was an angel. hehehe scary summaries...


Wake up vash

"Save the butterflies from the spiders.. Vash ".That voice…the sound of it almost feels like home.. something that reminds him what real life he has before. The innocence of his childhood.

"Yeah,, Knives always says the same thing on them but.." he find some trouble saying what on his mind. wondering if its right or might be offending. Making her upset was his least intensions. But as he look on those soft gazes of her eyes, gave him the courage to stand on his faith. The same faith that reflects on those windows that were widely opened before him; showing the depths of understanding and care.

"I really don't like killing them, they do have life also.. Like those butterflies.. Like us.." he felt a comforting pat on his shoulder that somehow allowed him to feel that he really saying the right thing.".. we only have to understand them.. To know their existence, their importance, not just merely looking on their behavior toward their kind, but to their _being_ as a life that need to be protected and guided."

" Something that I'm proud to say you perfectly accomplished vash" He managed to shift his eyes to hers.

She is crying.. yet smiling sweetly ..

and enough for him to realized what that sorrow meant. He let his head fell down .helplessly.

" no.. I..I. did not!" He remembered everything that happened for the past 130 years of _his ..\_

_A pause.._

no..

he corrected,

_their_ existence.

"So many of them…they've lost their lives… I didn't have the chance to save them…I..I should've stop _him_ long time before. .I couldn't save them.. Him.. all of them.. Not even you Rem!.." he struggled spilling out those words as if he will lost his breath on each syllables. Regrets cause him to choke violently. Suddenly he needed some air, a life line for his dying soul, trapped on a physical body that doesn't aged.

Why need to live forever to suffer guilt through eternity. To watch them die before his eye, like a dust in the wind until it banished into the midst of a clear sky. And left him alone. Again..

"Vash.. I'm sorry I let both of you live like this…" she reached him and gently cupped his both cheeks which were already wet with tears. "you did most of sacrifices and yet earned sufferings for the cause." "you deserved happiness vash more than anything else and I knew its somewhere now there.." she stared on the blue sky. He reluctantly followed her attention. With weary eyes he caught a glint of light.

"they are coming now vash,, both of you will never be alone.."

"I don't understand Rem" he felt lost on their conversation. She held his hands tightly and gave him a pleading look. "and when it finally comes, try to make them understand . For the sake of all humanity…of all living things… For your brother…for you" she held her thought for a while before she continue "and please tell them I'm desperately asking for their forgiveness. I.."

" …failed them."

he was so confused. Forgiveness? Failed? For what? He was in the middle of fighting thoughts when a bright almost blinding lights cast on his tried to scream but there is no spread on his whole body. What the hell is happening?

"they are coming vash.. Remember, there is no need on turning back in any chances of happiness, you deserve all of it… now is the time vash" He tried to reach out only to find himself desperately catching some possible air to breath as he woke up from a dream…

"Good morning vash.. Say, the same old dream I supposed.." Doc was on the side of his bed currently checking on his daily development and by the look on his smiling face it seems that he is doing fine.

He dumbly scratch the back of his neck and wear the usual goofy face ,a mask to hide his wearines.

"Guess I need to lessen my nap from now on.. Gees, feels like I slept the whole 7 months since I came up here" He did some satisfying stretches as he sit up to accept the small glass of water doc was handed him. The cold water eased his small trembling. Refreshing. He thanked doc for such relief.

"That's probably the side effect of your medications, those dosages were quite strong they would put you into sleep thus helping you to recover while doing that..

"Hell, yeah those stuff really knock my head down, I don't even remember when was the last time I spent more time as being awake than being stuck in bed.." a sound of grumbling stomach was heard across the small ventilated room. " I even forgot the last time I ate? God I think I'm getting worst"


End file.
